Yu-Gi-Oh Power Rangers: Mutant Force!
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri and eventual M-Preg. Custom headcanon for Yuri. AU! Power Rangers! I'm terrible at summaries, just read the first chapter to find out more info.


Yuri: (Power Rangers!)

Yuya, Quattro, and Ryoga: (Mutant Academia Division!)

 _Mutant Academy Division Go!_

 _Power Rangers M.A.D_

 _Power Rangers to the rescue_

 _Go, go, go!_

 _Power Rangers M.A.D_

 _Power Rangers to the rescue!_

 _Heroes on your side, heroes for all time_

 _Out to save the universe_

 _No matter where you are if it's_ near _or far, you can always call on_

 _M.A.D, M.A.D, M.A.D, Mutant Academia Division!_

 _Go Go Go Go Go Go_

 _Power Rangers Goooooooooooooo!_

 _Power Rangers M.A.D_

 _Power Rangers to the rescue_

 _Go, go, M.A.D!_

Episode I: First Day Of School! Heroes' prologue!

Yuri's PoV

Birds chirped in the morning as my plants in my dorm room greeted me. My mother and Dragon Guardian, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, known to me as Hikari, was still asleep in her bed in human form. However, one of my plants... had other plans for my morning.

"Yuri-san... Wake up." One of the male plants said to me gently.

"Come on guys... Just 5 more minutes." I groaned to him.

"Step aside, hon. This will take a woman's touch. Yuri, hon, time to wake up, darling. Y'all don't wanna be late for your first day of school right?" A female plant asks me and I jolt out of bed, sitting up straight.

"N-Natasha? What time is it? Oh shit! Jodandeshou! 7:51?! Oh great! I'm gonna be so fucking late for class!" I yelp waking up jolting out of bed and bolting towards the shower, scrambling over to wash myself for my day. I quickly take my shower, scrambling out of the shower, brushing my teeth and what little hair I had left from my haircut, after having given myself a partially shaved head, both sides shaved off most of the hair choosing to reside on the top. I bolted out the door barely grabbing a bagel that was fresh out of the toaster, courtesy of Natasha and Hikari my mother figures, one of them being a plant that was also part human and she had the ability to shape-shift between her human and plant form, preferring the human form over the plant form on her end and also sometimes on my end but sometimes I wish she'd use her plant form more often. Hikari had already spread the gluten-free bagel with cream cheese, tossing a baggy with the bagel inside of it as I bolted out the door. Oh right, introductions, jeez, where are my manners today, yareyare! Right, name's Yuri. Yuri Leon Vénome, son of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and half-Dragon mutant kid. People at the school I go to know _NOT_ to piss _ME_ off for they _KNOW_ damn fucking well of what would happen. I went to a specialty high school designed for mutants _BY_ mutants, the entire student body and faculty and school board was all comprised of mutants and the supernatural as well. This place was a safe-haven for what others, namely many humans in the world, and I mean _HUNDREDS,_ possibly _THOUSANDS_ of millions of students were all victims of bullying or discrimination in some form, sometimes being victims of both. This was _THE_ school for Mutants around the world and new students started attending daily. People of the Earth have always hated mutants for some weird reason and give others like me, and my best friend Yuya over here, who I plan on asking out in a few minutes, all the blame, all the fault for this fiasco. The whole mess and oppression against mutants was declared by a fellow Mutant. Leo Akaba started this war and was the reason why all the mutants the world knows of today, my kindred, brothers and sisters in arms, banded together for the fight of a lifetime to end oppression against mutants. The humans took every right that mutants once had, sadistically stripping of us of rights that were once basically guaranteed by the government of humans internationally. These rights were taken from us when two men joined forces, both of them seemingly humans but many people knew these men as mutants and saw them as traitors against Mutant society and against basic MUTANT RIGHTS which were rights HUMANS have as well, basic RIGHTS for both HUMANS and MUTANTS. Their names were Leo Akaba and his husband, the slutty bastard amongst us MUTANTS, banded up, disguising themselves as HUMANS and putting these bans in place. People were protesting nationwide and internationally in hopes of regaining our rights that were basically ALMOST guaranteed to US that were wrongly STRIPPED from every Mutant on the Earth's face nationwide. Luckily, two Mutant people, a young man, around our ages, Reiji "Declan" Akaba, son of Henrietta "Himika" Akaba, and Henrietta Akaba, the true son, though according to others "Leo's Bastard Son", and his ex-wife, Henrietta, had teamed up to create a specialized team for the Mutants to fight back for their right to be in society again. My friends, Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro, and Thomas "Quattro" Arclight and my love of my life, Yuya Sakaki, son of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon are starting our first day of freshman year at the Mutant Academia College Division, but in our world, it was still Freshman year of High School. In the human's world, it's freshman year of college, but our school system and theirs runs differently. Even with these minor differences, we had no idea what our life was going to go through.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Shark called out as he and Quattro bolted behind us. I looked behind me as Shark and Quattro quickly caught up with us. Shark was this young purple-haired man, long-haired young man, around our age, and he had Shark DNA, fused with a Great White Shark's DNA, he was considered a freak by the human standards, but "semi-normal" around here. Thomas, or Quattro as he liked to be called, had the ability to not only shapeshift, but also control his body's material structure by touching any type of surface he sees. Titanium? No problem. Diamond? Easy-peasy. There isn't a single element of nature he can't touch. Only stuff he can't touch is man-made surfaces such as carpeting. Our friends, Celina and Zuzu, the daughters of the Lunalight Clan, a Moon-elemental clan who can easily shapeshift and not just that but she could also see incredible distances and had incredible hearing and Zuzu the Daughter of the Melodious Clan, a clan of Duel Monsters who could control their voices to extreme levels of volume. Zuzu, in particular was the daughter of Mozarta the Melodious Maestra. A heavenly soprano voice clearly rang through her voice as she sang the songs that would later become our Battle cry.

"Yuri Vénome, Ryoga Kamishiro, Yuya Sakaki, Thomas Arclight, Zuzu Boyle, and Celina Prince, please report to Headmistress Henrietta's office. I repeat, Yuri Vénome, Ryoga Kamishiro, Yuya Sakaki, Thomas Arclight, Zuzu Boyle and Celina Prince, please report to Headmistress Henrietta's office. Thank you." The secretary said.

"Wonder what she could want with us guys?" I ask curiously.

"Well, only one way to find out." Yuya said as we all reached the Headmistress's office.

Henrietta raised her glasses above her face, letting them perch on top of her face, before she spoke. "Hello you six, the six of you are going to be starting your duties as members of our Lancers Program, Mutant Academia Division. You will be known as Power Rangers Mutant Force. Armed with the powers of Duel Monsters, animals and various other items, you've displayed great prowess which we'll be able to use effectively to fight back against the oppression of our kind. Yuya, you are the Red Ranger, controlling the powers of the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Zord is at your command. Yuri, you are the Violet Ranger and the leader of the team, controlling the powers of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and the Starve Venom Fusion Zord is at your command. Ryoga, as the Blue Ranger, the immense strength of the Bahamut Shark's powers are at your beck and call. The Bahamut Shark Zord's powers are yours to control. Thomas, master Puppeteer, you are the Black Ranger, being able to wield control of any Duel Monster Zord, but you main Zord will be Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, aka the Dark Rebellion Xyz Zord. Celina, your powers of the Lunalight clan will be not just able to control the Lunalight Dancer Zord series but also the Yellow Ranger, the Lunalight Leo Dancer will be the first one to answer your beck and call. Zuzu, last but not least, the Battle Cry of the Melodious Maestra Zords are at your command as the Pink Ranger. Armed with the intense power of their sound controls, your voice will be able to call on Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Zord. Each of you have been entrusted with great powers, but when the six of you work as one, your strength can surpass that of Leo Akaba and his husband's forces. Welcome to the Mutant Force, Rangers." Henrietta said, smiling at each of us.


End file.
